


Foolishly Wrong - Runaway

by plantboye



Series: Foolishly Wrong [2]
Category: Akira (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Gen, Movie Continuation, Runaway, akira 1988, akira au, akira movie, and Angery kai all the time, but what else is new, good end au, tetsuo is sad ASMR.avi, this au is Just Sad tetsuo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantboye/pseuds/plantboye
Summary: The tension between Tetsuo and Kaisuke won't subside. Tetsuo feels worse and worse every day, and Kai feels like an outcast being the only one holding a tough grudge against their friend. With thoughts racing through his head, Tetsuo decides to run away from the group having realized the stress of trying to figure out if you're liked or not is unbearable.
Relationships: Kaisuke/Yamagata (Akira), Kaneda Shoutarou/Kei, Kaori/Shima Tetsuo
Series: Foolishly Wrong [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819756
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Foolishly Wrong - Runaway

“You…

You KNEW!

LOOK AT ME!!  
YOU KNEW IT WHEN YOU DID IT!”

**“I WANNA HEAR YOU SAY IT!”**

Tetsuo jolted awake in bed. His heart was racing, and his breathing was short. He took a few deep breaths that he could shakily manage and touched his face. It was hot and wet. Both sweat and tears ran down his cheeks. This wasn’t the first nightmare he’s had in a while. They’d been pretty common, but that didn’t mean it was ok. He hadn’t brought them up to either Kaneda or Kaori yet. He didn’t want to worry them into thinking something was wrong with him. They had all been through enough already and finally they were all ok. All of them, except…

**“** **_YOU KILLED HIM!_ ** **”** **  
**  


Tetsuo stifled a yelp and doubled over in bed, holding his head in his hand. The confrontation that he had gotten into with Kaisuke days prior kept playing in his mind on repeat. It plagued him, both in waking hours and when he slept. He was honestly surprised that Kai had gotten to him this much. He knew everything that Kai had reiterated to him. He was just nailing it in further. 

Tetsuo managed another set of shaky breaths before looking at the clock on the table beside him. 4 am. He sighed and lay his head on his pillow. Perhaps he could get a nap in later that day. There was no way he was going back to bed now. Not after his recurring nightmares. He stared up at the ceiling for a while trying to think about the dream he had just awoke from, but it was no use. If he tried to think about it anymore it just made him feel more agitated. 

Getting up from his bed and throwing the sheets off of himself, he quietly walked from his room to the bathroom just down the hall. He pushed the door open, careful to not make much noise, and gathered himself at the mirror above the sink. Even though it was dark, and his eyes were not fully adjusted to the darkness yet, he could still make out dark circles under his eyes. The past week had been torture on him. He hadn’t gotten a full night's rest in a few days and it was showing. 

While staring himself down, he felt a sharp spasm run through his head suddenly. He winced in pain as he put his hand to his temple to rub it, but immediately forgot about the pain when he realized how long his hair was. Hadn’t he just cut it recently? He looked at himself in the mirror closer and sure enough, even though he had cut it just days prior, it was back to it’s long black shaggy mess. This was one thing that Tetsuo hated about still having remnants of his psychic power inside of him. His hair had a tendency to grow faster than anyone else’s, and it didn’t help that having headaches and bad sleep aided it. 

Tetsuo threw his longer hair out of his eyes and turned the sink faucet on, splashing cold water onto his face. It felt refreshing to have cool water run down his warm cheeks. He kept his hand, that was now cold from the water, on his face for as long as he could until splashing another wave onto himself. He did this a few more times before grabbing a small towel and wiping his face off. 

**_‘Run away.’_ **

Tetsuo’s heart skipped a beat as he took the towel from his face and looked around the room then to the mirror. No one was with him. Had he thought it up himself? It didn’t sound like his own voice at all. It was almost like someone else was trying to force their own thoughts onto him. Tetsuo put down the towel and braced himself against the counter with his hand, looking down into the sink. Run away? Sure he needed time to himself sometimes, but he didn’t want to leave the others behind, especially not after all they’ve done for him. 

Except Kai. All he had to say to him as soon as he got back from the hospital was how much he hated and resented him. It had been every moment since then. Either arguments, or terrible silence. Tetsuo always hated the tension between them when they were in the same room together. He had once tried to mend the problem but it only made Kaisuke blow up in his face. Ever since then, Tetsuo stayed quiet about everything, not that it made the situation any better. He knew that Kai wanted to hammer in the fact that he wouldn’t forgive him, and he wasn’t going to stop any time soon. 

Tetsuo took a deep breath and looked himself in the mirror, still propping himself up against the counter. Did the others think of him like that too? What if he did run away? Would they be glad he was gone? Would they try and look for him? Tetsuo grimaced and shook his head to clear it of his endless questions. After a few deep breaths, he steadied himself and stood up straight. If the others wanted him gone, then gone was what they were going to get.

**Author's Note:**

> There are going to be multiple chapters in this one. I'm working on finishing up the first chapter as of now. Took a slight break from writing it, but I do have a basic idea of the whole story already in mind. Hopefully I'l be able to update this first chapter soon, and to get started on the next one! :^)


End file.
